Ribbons and Wings
by Katrina5
Summary: 50 sentences for 50 themes Konoka and Setsuna


Title: Ribbons and Wings  
Characters: Setsuna and Konoka  
Rating: K+ at the most

This was written for the LJ community 1sentence. You pick a set of 50 themes and write one sentence for each theme. Not all of these are connected, most are quite random and have no real order. Hopefully you enjoy these:)**  
**

**-**

#01 – Ring

Setsuna's face flamed as Konoka pulled her close, the sound of laughter ringing through the air; slowly she relaxed, even offering a shy smile to her long-time friend.

#02 – Hero

Konoka never has any reason to feel afraid; she has absolute faith in Setsuna's abilities to keep her from harm.

#03 – Memory

Though Konoka has long since forgiven her, Setsuna would never forget that she was still weak; she was determined to never fail again - the memory of Kyoto still fresh in her mind after all these months.

#4 – Box

Konoka studied the small box critically, fingers running lightly over the ribbon as she wondered if Setsuna still enjoyed the Kyoto delicacy.

#5 – Run

Setsuna could easily outrun Konoka, but she could never bring herself to test that fact when she was faced with that blinding smile.

#6 – Hurricane

The moment she saw Setsuna in the classroom, her mind was a whirlwind of emotion; the one thought that stayed foremost in her mind was that she had been given a second chance.

#7 – Wings

Konoka never spoke the words, but Setsuna could sense that she longed to see the wings once more; Setsuna only wished she had the courage to show them.

#8 – Cold

Setsuna denied that she was sick, but she barely had the energy to wave off Konoka's offer before passing out from sheer exhaustion; Konoka only sighed and covered her with a blanket, gently brushing back her bangs and wishing her friend was not so stubborn.

#9 – Red

Setsuna fought the urge to blush as the red ribbon was gently tied in her hair by Konoka's skillful hands.

#10 – Drink

After watching Konoka down more coffee than she thought humanly possible, Setsuna swore she would never let her near anything with caffeine ever again.

#11 – Midnight

It was almost midnight when Setsuna finally relented; Konoka yawned, telling her that everything was fine and nothing would go wrong if she let herself fall asleep.

#12 – Temptation

Konoka steeled herself against the urge to run and tackle Setsuna in a hug.

#13 – View

Leaning against the railing, Konoka took in the familiar sight of the places she had spent her childhood; Setsuna's steady presence next to her made her smile.

#14 – Music

Setsuna hated to sing, claiming her voice was not suited for it; Konoka firmly disagreed.

#15 – Silk

Though she hated the marriage meetings, Konoka adored the intricate silk kimono she wore for the events – Setsuna's reaction upon seeing her only added to the fun.

#16 – Cover

Asuna laughed as she carefully placed the blanket around Konoka; Setsuna only sighed, knowing it was useless to free her hand from Konoka's grip.

#17 – Promise

As Evangeline watched Konoka fluster Setsuna into agreeing to a pactio, she tried to curb the urge to gag from the cuteness; she almost admired the other girl until she saw the way Setsuna gave in to Konoka's puppy-eyed gaze.

#18 – Dream

Konoka sometimes wondered if the time she spent with Setsuna was all a dream – it seemed too good to be true.

#19 – Candle

Setsuna just stared in shock as Konoka placed a cake covered in multicolored candles before her, telling her to make a wish.

#20 – Talent

Watching Setsuna teach Asuna the basics of swordsmanship never failed to amaze Konoka; the two were each skilled with their respective weapons, the moves fluid and graceful from months of training.

#21 – Silence

The sound of laughter broke the silence, causing Konoka to smile in triumph.

#22 – Journey

The trip to Mahora Academy had been worth the hassle after Konoka approached her with a hopeful smile; though she tried to hide it, Setsuna was just as happy to see her after so long.

#23 – Fire

Frowning, Konoka lowered the flame of the stovetop, concentrating with all her might on making the meal perfect; it had been far too long since Setsuna had eaten a proper meal.

#24 – Strength

Many people underestimated her strength because of her slight build, but Setsuna never once let her guard down when Konoka was nearby.

#25 – Mask

Konoka tried to school her features into a mask of seriousness as she studied the other girl, but ended up giggling as Setsuna began to fidget under her scrutiny.

#26 – Ice

Setsuna glided along the ice, easily losing herself in the fluid movements; Konoka held on tightly to her hand, enjoying the smile that played along Setsuna's features.

#27 – Fall

Konoka ran through the falling sakura blossoms, urging a hesitant Setsuna to join her.

#28 – Forgotten

There was a time when she wished to forget the moment she first laid eyes on Konoka, but the gentle smile and sparkling eyes would forever be etched in her memory.

#29 – Dance

Asuna and Konoka were determined to teach Setsuna to dance despite her resistance.

#30 – Body

She was so focused on the slight movements of Asuna's wrist when she parried each strike that Setsuna was not prepared for the question concerning her relationship with Konoka; taken off guard, Setsuna barely caught herself before blushing uncontrollably.

#31 – Sacred

Konoka listened attentively as Setsuna described her time learning the Shinmei Ryu teachings, smiling as Setsuna's eyes lit up whenever she described everything with such wonderful detail.

#32 – Farewells

It pained her to leave without saying goodbye, but Setsuna knew that a clean break would be easier for both of them.

#33 – World

Leaving Kyoto had opened up a whole new world to Konoka, but she was never happier than when she was in the presence of Setsuna.

#34 – Formal

Konoka had had enough of hearing the formal title, seizing the nodachi, she refused to return it until Setsuna's voice softened, her accent thickening as she murmured 'Kono-chan.'

#35 – Fever

Setsuna fumbled with the rag as she gently placed it across Konoka's feverish skin; biting her lip, she anxiously waited for Asuna to return with the medicine.

#36 – Laugh

Konoka treasured the rare moments when Setsuna allowed herself to laugh, to her ears it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

#37 – Lies

It was a lie to say she had never wondered what a pactio with Konoka would be like.

#38 – Forever

Konoka was adamant about many things; after Kyoto she had cornered Setsuna saying, "For as long as I live, I'll never let you leave my side again, Secchan."

#39 – Overwhelmed

The feeling of Konoka's arms around her waist caused Setsuna to blush profusely, unsure of how to react.

#40 – Whisper

Left alone in the medical ward, Konoka pulled Setsuna close, whispering, "I'm so glad you're not hurt."

#41 – Wait

Waiting outside the headmaster's office, Setsuna tried to ignore the knowing look Mana sent her way; the blush that stained her cheeks ruined the effect.

#42 – Talk

Konoka was always surprised by how easily Setsuna began to open up to her as the days passed.

#43 – Search

Carefully inspecting the surrounding areas of the academy, Setsuna found nothing out of ordinary; walking towards the dorm rooms, a smile appeared as Konoka rushed to greet her.

#44 – Hope

When Setsuna left, Konoka never gave up hope that they would someday meet again; her father had always told her that if she believed in something enough it would come to pass.

#45 – Eclipse

Setsuna watched as the events of each battle began to eclipse the last; glancing at Konoka, she offered a steady smile, hoping to reassure her friend that all would be ok in the end.

#46 – Gravity

Setsuna was always there to catch her whenever she fell.

#47 – Highway

Setsuna was not fond of the bustling city areas, preferring to spend her time with Konoka in quieter places.

#48 – Unknown

The blindfold obscured her sight, but her other senses were heightened as Konoka gently guided her along the pathway.

#49 – Lock

As their eyes met, Setsuna winked, shocking Konoka with the playful action.

#50 – Breathe

Breathing became difficult as Setsuna watched Konoka's eyes light up while she lightly traced the edge of one wing.


End file.
